


The Life We Live

by homewithyou



Series: Omegaverse Lamen AU [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha Damen (Captive Prince), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doting Damen, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Omega Laurent (Captive Prince), Pregnancy, Soft Laurent, they're IN LOVE DAMMIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewithyou/pseuds/homewithyou
Summary: Fluffy ficlet about pregnant omega Laurent and soft alpha Damen waking up in bed together.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Omegaverse Lamen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961824
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	The Life We Live

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short fic for fun after being inspired by some fun conversations in the Captive Prince discord. Shoutout to everyone from there, as well as anyone else who loves omegaverse and thinks this fandom should have more of it! Hope y'all enjoy.

When Laurent’s mind drifted into consciousness, reality came to him in waves – first, the warmth of sunlight on his face, then the heavy weight of an arm draped across his midsection, and then the slight tickle of breath across the back of his nape. Like he did every other morning upon waking up in Damen’s arms, Laurent smiled to himself. It was a private smile, filled with an unrestrained hope that Laurent was finally allowing himself to feel after so long. 

Damen’s hand rested on the center of Laurent’s round stomach, his thick fingers curled into the loose white fabric there in an undeniably protective gesture. Reaching down, Laurent went to cover Damen’s hand with his own, and he weaved his fingers in between his lover’s in silent reassurance. The quality of Damen’s breathing changed, and he stirred into consciousness from the light touch. Laurent shivered when Damen let out a content sleepy noise and began to drop light kisses across his sensitive neck. 

“Mm,” Damen hummed as he pulled Laurent’s sleeve further down to get access to the dip of his shoulder. Laurent couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle and nuzzle further down into his pillow as Damen lavished his skin with attention. 

“Good morning,” Laurent whispered. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Damen rasped out. Laurent shivered; he loved Damen’s early morning voice, when Damen was still half-asleep and mumbling nonsense into Laurent’s ear. The gentle rumble of his intonation spoke to Laurent’s inner omega, which had been going haywire more often than not since the pregnancy began five months ago. No matter what happened, his alpha was always there to soothe his anxious instincts that sometimes flared up for no reason. 

Damen never let Laurent feel ridiculous about it, especially since his instincts had been going even crazier. Damen was naturally protective, but the introduction of a baby into their lives had amplified his tendencies to the point where any other alpha that walked within a five foot radius of Laurent and their unborn child received a death glare. Laurent rolled his eyes, but Damen knew he secretly loved when Damen got possessive. The alpha’s scent took on a richer, darker quality, and it often made Laurent want to pull Damen into bed and refuse to let him leave for a whole week. 

When Damen found out that Laurent was pregnant, his demeanor toward Laurent changed. One day, he brought Laurent all the extra pillows and blankets that were in storage in their wing of the palace to make sure he was comfortable enough. Laurent, who had huffed from where he was sitting in bed with a book, had pulled Damen in for a firm kiss and scolded the man for his ridiculousness in the fond tone of voice he reserved for his lover. Laurent did not, however, appreciate Damen’s attempts to get him to rest more, and reacted like a cat being forced to take a bath when Damen tried to keep him in bed for longer. Damen also took up the habit of giving Laurent regular back and feet massages. He put his large hands to use as he worked out the knots in Laurent’s sore muscles until his husband was relaxed and leaning all his weight against him. Sometimes they combined massages with baths, when Laurent would sit in between Damen’s legs with his back to Damen’s chest while the alpha washed his hair and hummed to him. Laurent complained of never getting a moment to himself, but the Akielon couldn’t help it – his gut told him to look after his omega and their baby as much as he could, and it was his duty as an alpha to make sure his partner was as happy as possible.

“What time is it?” Damen asked with his lips against Laurent’s skin, and Laurent shrugged. He only knew it was early morning. Damen’s hand slipped up Laurent’s bed shirt so he could feel Laurent’s stomach skin-to-skin, and his hand began moving up and down Laurent’s small but evident baby bump in a slow, practiced rhythm. Laurent hummed, and his eyes fluttered shut; Damen knew how to make Laurent’s omega come out and start purring.

At that moment, their baby decided to give Damen’s hand a kick. Both men gasped at once, and Laurent shifted so that he could look over his shoulder and make eye contact with Damen. “Did you feel that?” Damen asked, wonder sparkling in his brown eyes. 

Laurent scoffed and rolled onto his back so he could look up at Damen, who pushed himself onto his elbow. “Of course I did. The baby is in me.” 

Damen smiled while reaching out and cupping Laurent’s rounded cheek. Laurent knew Damen loved his glowing, rosy cheeks. At first, Laurent had been a little self-conscious of his natural pregnancy weight gain, but Damen never let him feel undesirable for one moment. If anything, the alpha enjoyed having more flesh to grab onto, more of Laurent to caress. 

Reaching up to thread his fingers through Damen’s curls, Laurent dragged him down for a honeyed, languorous kiss. Damen tasted distinctly of himself, and Laurent breathed in Damen’s essence like it was pure oxygen. Their lips moved together in a rhythm they knew well together, formed over the many years of their relationship. Laurent sighed into the embrace, because he couldn’t help it – after all this time, Damen still had the same effect on him he had from the very start. Laurent still melted into his arms like nobody else in the world mattered. 

Murmuring Laurent’s name, Damen began kissing down his omega’s neck, nipping at his collarbone before brushing his nose against the skin behind Laurent’s ear and breathing in deeply. 

“I swear, these pregnancy hormones make you smell so sweet, baby. They make me wanna devour you,” Damen said before biting down softly on Laurent’s earlobe. Laurent gasped and his back arched a little, and his mouth turned up into a smile. 

“No one’s stopping you,” Laurent responded breathily. 

Damen looked up from Laurent’s neck to grin at him, and it was heartbreakingly tender.

“I’ll take that as an invitation,” Damen said, his hands reaching for the laces of Laurent’s sleep shirt to undo them. 

Laurent sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Damen’s hands on his skin, his lips on his stomach as his sleep shirt was parted. 

Laurent had lived a lifetime of suffering and tragedy. He could indulge in this one bright, precious thing now – the life Damen had given to him, and the new life that was about to change both of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [lamen-trash](https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/). I love getting fic requests so feel free to send them my way!
> 
> I will probably end up writing more one-shots from this universe, too (eventually, lol).


End file.
